The present invention relates to an apparatus for acquiring and displaying three-dimensional images, and more particularly, to a non-spectacles type three-dimensional image system which utilizes a series of contiguously disposed electro-optic switches and a holographic screen.
A non-spectacles type three-dimensional image system is a kind of image systems which allows an observer to view three-dimensional images without the use of specially-designed spectacles. The conventional non-spectacles type three-dimensional image system utilizes the phenomena which manifest itself when an object is viewed with two eyes. In the conventional system, an even number of cameras disposed apart from one another a distance corresponding to the distance between our eyes (optic angle) are utilized to acquire sectional images of an object from different directions corresponding to the left and right eyes. The images acquired by the cameras are displayed on a display apparatus to be incident to the corresponding eyes.
However, the conventional system has drawbacks since a number of cameras must be utilized in order to acquire three-dimensional images. If only two cameras are used, then only the most basic three-dimensional image can be acquired which does not show changes of shape but only shows the sensation of depth notwithstanding the movement of the observer's eyes. Moreover, since the observer can view the image only in a restricted zone with the conventional non-spectacles type three-dimensional image system, the efficiency in utilizing the transmitted light is low. Particularly with a lenticular screen, the efficiency is low, since the observer can view a three-dimensional image only in an extremely restricted zone among the view zones defined by the screen.